Current shelving structures are usually manufactured by welding or screw locks to integrate metal frames and then by installing a bearing plate between or onto the metal frames. This integrated structure is stable however since it usually occupies a certain space and cannot be uninstalled, it thus is inconvenient for handling and transportation. In addition, storing these products also requires large storage space. Furthermore, since they cannot be uninstalled or rearranged into different shapes, these integrated shelving structures might not be useful if the space available for them has to be changed.
Therefore, it has been an objective of research and development for related industries to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the current shelving structures. The present invention describes a further improved structure that can easily and rapidly installed or uninstalled, which solves the above-mentioned problems of the current shelving structures.